Thinking Out Loud
by sehon-ey
Summary: Kerap ada sebuah nama yang menjadi pilihan, yang tersimpan di kepala, terpatri di hati dan tertulis di buku nikah. Park Jimin / Min Yoongi. MinGa / Top!Jimin. Rnr juseyooo


_**Thingking Out Loud**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

 _Top_!Jimin.

 _Don't like don't rea_ d

.

.

* * *

/ /

* * *

Ia memarkirkan mobil _Pajero_ putih mengkilat di depan sebuah _cafe_ yang berada di pusat kota. Ia membuka pintu mobil tersebut dengan pelan, mengeluarkan satu kakinya terlebih dahulu secara perlahan lalu berhenti sejenak untuk merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit berantakan karna baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia berdiri tegap di depan pintu mobilnya, berkaca sebentar lalu merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan setelah merasa rapi, ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis karna merasa puas.

Ia berjalan dengan tegap dan tegas, rahangnya tegas membuat orang-orang melirik dengan kagum karna sosok yang berjalan tersebut _bak_ sosok yang mungkin hanya di temukan di fiktif belaka, namun nyatanya berada di hadapan mereka. Rambut _blonde_ , mata abu-abu terang turunan dari ibunya yang merupakan seorang warga negara Jerman membuat sosok Park Jimin seperti pangeran yang diagung-agungkan. Ia menggunakan nama Korea karna turunan ayahnya yang merupakan seratus persen Korea.

Ia mendorong pintu _cafe_ bernama _Sugar_ tersebut dengan pelan, masuk kedalam suasana cafe yang tidak asing sama sekali baginya. Ia menatap sekeliling mencari seseorang, atau mungkin pegawai disini yang tidak asing akan kehadirannya. Pemikiran Jimin tidak melenceng, ketika seorang remaja yang bekerja _part time_ disini menghampirinya. "Mencari Yoongi hyung lagi?" Ujar lelaki bernama Daehwi tersebut.

Jimin mengangguk. "Tentu saja, dimana dia Daehwi?" Tanya balik Jimin.

"Sebentar ya hyung, ada masalah sedikit di mesin pembuatan roti jadinya membuat Yoongi hyung yang harus turun tangan." ujar Daehwi mengangkat tangannya memberi sinyal kepada Jimin untuk bersabar. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menuju ke arah kasir, berbicara sebentar dengan perempuan bernama Kang Yebin. Perempuan itu melirik sedikit ke arah Jimin, lalu mengangguk tipis dan menuju ke arah pintu khusus pegawai. Dan tak berapa lama, munculnya sosok yang ditunggu oleh Jimin yang keluar dengan celemek dan tangan yang penuh dengan tepung.

Dia, Min Yoongi. Pemilik cafe ini yang merupakan teman dari Park Jimin. Teman? Tidak juga, mungkin hanya sekedar kenalan? Mereka bisa berteman juga secara tidak sengaja.

Ceritanya kala itu, Yoongi di bawa Seokjin yang merupakan sahabatnya untuk datang kesebuah hotel yang berada di Busan untuk membuktikan sesuatu. Membuktikan tingkah kekasih Yoongi yang memang bisa di kategorikan seorang brengsek, bejat, dan tidak tahu diri. Dan, disana lah ia bertemu dengan Jimin yang merupakan pemilik hotel tersebut.

Disana juga terjadi kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan dimana kekasih Yoongi berlaku kasar terhadap dirinya, membuat Jimin turun tangan secara langsung. Dan, ya semenjak itu Jimin dan Yoongi kenal.

Bagi Yoongi pertemanan mereka hanya formalitas dirinya untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasih. Tapi sepertinya bagi Jimin tidak ya? Ia bertingkah jauh dari kata baik.

Yoongi berujar _sebentar_ kepada Jimin yang diangguki Jimin pelan.

Tidak berapa lama muncul Yoongi dengan dirinya yang jauh lebih rapi dari sebelumnya, ia membersihkan tangannya yang basah di sekitar baju dan celananya. Jimin menggeleng tipis, lalu meraih tangan milik Yoongi dan mengambil sapu tangan dari saku jasnya lalu membersihkan tangan milik Yoongi sambil berdiri disana di tengah keramaian. Yoongi meringis kecil menatap mereka yang menjadi tonton para pengunjung. " _Done_ ," ujar Jimin lalu meletakkan sapu tangannya kembali di saku jasnya, namun tangannya masih mengusap jemari Yoongi sambil mengurut-urut jemarinya pelan. "kenapa membuatnya dengan tangan?" Tanya Jimin menatap Yoongi yang meringis kecil di setiap titik Jimin mengurutnya pelan. Jimin bertanya hanya untuk sekedar formalitas saja.

"Rasa roti yang diaduk dengan tangan dan mesin berbeda, Jimin. Mereka dapat merasakan ketulusan jika aku membuatnya sendiri. _Well_ , apa yang membuat datang di sore hari begini? Tidak ada kencan dengan Natalie?" Ujar Yoongi melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

Jimin menggeleng heran, kenapa Yoongi berbohong soal mesinnya rusak?

Yoongi mulai berjalan dan Jimin mengikuti pergerakan Yoongi dari belakang sambil memandangnya lurus. Mereka berhenti di tempat khusus dua orang yang posisinya sambil berhadap-hadapan dan berada di sisi kaca yang transparant. "Sepertinya aku salah memilik tempat." Dengus Yoongi melirik ke arah beberapa pasang mata yang berada diluar melirik ke arah mereka. Lebih tepatnya melirik ke arah Jimin.

Jimin mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. "Biarkan saja," ujarnya acuh, ia menarik dagu Yoongi untuk menatapnya lurus. "Pandanganmu terarah terus padaku. Jangan pedulikan mereka."

Yoongi menepis jemari Jimin yang berada di dagunya. "Jangan mulai," sambunganya. "Jangan membuat tindakan yang memancing pemandangan."

Jimin mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Lalu melirik ke arah ponselnya membalas pesan-pesan yang penting baginya.

"Kau tidak bosan?" Ujar Yoongi.

"Bosan karna apa?"

"Selama dua minggu ini terus mendatangi diriku, disini." Jawab Yoongi langsung kepada _point_ yang ingin di sampaikannya kepada Jimin. Ayolah, mereka juga bukan teman dekat ataupun sahabat. Hanya berteman karena kejadian tersebut.

Jimin mengangguk mengerti. "Kau bosan aku menemuimu terus disini?"

"Bukan begitu maksudnya, hanya aneh saja kau tahu?" Ujar Yoongi bingung untuk menjawab apa. Dia tidak masalah dengan Jimin yang mengunjungi, namun ya ada beberapa hal yang sulit diungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Hanya lucu saja dengan _title_ mereka yang hanya teman tapi bertindak seperti ini? Dimana mereka memiliki batas yang berlebihan jauh dari seorang teman. "Omong-omong, _how was your day_?" Alih-alih melanjutkan pembahasan yang tadi, Yoongi memilih mengganti pembicaraan mereka dengan topik yang baru.

Jimin terkecoh, ia menjawab topik baru yang di suguhkan oleh Yoongi. Itu memang _trik_ Yoongi untuk menghadapi Jimin, karna entah kenapa ia merasa ia mengenal dan paling mengerti sosok Jimin.

Mereka bercengkrama dengan santai sambil sesekali tertawa kecil, dengan senyuman merekah lebar. Yoongi bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum lebar seperti ini.

Lalu, tiba-tiba. "Lusa ingin makan bersama?" Tawar Jimin membuat Yoongi menatapnya heran.

"Makan malam?"

"Ya," sahut Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah," jawabnya santai. Yoongi pikir hanya makan malam biasa.

Jimin tersenyum merekah sempurna, kerutan matanya membuat lengkungan seperti bulan sabit. Bahkan Yoongi sempat lupa dengan sosok Jimin yang merupakan memiliki darah German dengan warna mata abu-abunya. "Besok jam 7 aku jemput, kita makan malam di pertemuan keluargaku."

Harusnya Yoongi tidak menyetujuinya.

Ada yang salah disini.

* * *

/ /

/ /

* * *

Yoongi benar-benar ingin memaki Jimin sekarang juga, dimana ia benar-benar di bawa ke sebuah hotel berbintang lima di salah satu pusat kota yang menurut desas-desusnya yang mampu membuat jamuan disini hanya orang-orang yang memiliki pengaruh khusus. Dan, itu berarti keluarga Jimin bukan merupakan orang yang sembarangan, kan? Dan, kenapa bisa-bisanya Jimin membawanya kesini, kenapa bukan orang lain? Kenapa bukan Natalie? Perempuan cantik yang Yoongi ketahui merupakan kekasih Jimin.

"Jim," Yoongi menahan pergerakan Jimin yang akan membuka pintu mobilnya. "Lebih baik kau mengantarkan aku pulang, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Aku bisa-bisa mengacaukannya disana." Yoongi merasakan peluhnya bercucuran deras di pelipisnya, perutnya merasa terpelintir membayangkan keadaan disana.

Jimin memandang Yoongi heran, mata abu-abunya berkilat bahkan di saat keadaan gelap seperti ini. Yoongi tidak pernah bilang pada Jimin bahwa ia benar-benar menyukai mata Jimin yang cantik dan indah tersebut, mungkin lain kali ia harus bilang. Karna mata Jimin membuat efek yang luar biasa dalam dirinya. "Apa yang kau takutkan? Disana hanya pertemuan keluarga biasa." Jawab Jimin santai sambil meyakinkan Yoongi dengan mengusap jemari Yoongi.

"Jika itu menyangkut keluarga Park, dan keluarga ibumu— Firth. Aku tidak tahu mana yang bisa di sebut pertemuan keluarga biasa."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, eh?" Jimin terkekeh santai. "Keluargaku tidak seperti keluarga yang berada di drama. Mereka terasa hangat, dan menyenangkan. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Yoongi menarik nafasnya dalam sambil memandang mata abu-abu milik Jimin. _Fine_ , Yoongi kalah. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat lalu berkata. "Oke, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika membuatmu malu disana dengan aku yang seperti ini."

"Itu omong kosong," ujar Jimin membuka pintu miliknya, lalu memutari mobilnya dengan cepat untuk membukakan pintu milik Yoongi. Baru saja ingin membukakan, pintu tersebut sudah di buka dengan Yoongi, di tambah dengan wajah gusar. "Itu semua omong kosong ketika kau berkata bahwa kau akan membuat aku malu ketika berada di sana. Nyatanya aku yang harus malu, apakah aku pantas untukmu atau tidak. Apa aku membuatmu malu atau tidak?" Ujar Jimin sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi menyerngit bingung, lalu meraih jemari milik Jimin sambil berbisik tipis. "Kau sekarang aneh, kau tahu?" Ujarnya yang tidak ambil pusing dengan perkataan Jimin tadi.

Baru saja melangkah di lantai pertama sambutan dari pagawai disana sudah membuat Yoongi _bak_ raja. Ia mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka, dengan di selingi Jimin yang mengusapnya dengan pelan. Mereka sudah masuk kedalam liftnya, ukuran liftnya bukan seperti pada umumnya. Besar dan berkelas, bagaimana nanti di atas dimana acaranya berlangsung? Yoongi menutup matanya erat enggan membayangkan yang aneh-aneh.

Suara pintu lift berbunyi, yang berarti tandanya mereka sudah sampai di lantai tujuan mereka di lantai tiga belas. Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya bersandingan dengan langkah kaki Jimin, tubuhnya berdiri rapat di samping Jimin dan tak bersisa celah sedikitpun. Jimin tersenyum maklum sambil gemas melihat tingkah Yoongi yang gugup namun menggemaskan dimatanya. _Kenapa mereka baru dipertemukan?_ Kadang Jimin berkeluh seperti itu.

"Tuan dan Nyonya sudah menunggu kehadiran tuan muda," ujar resepsionis yang berdiri di depan pintu megah yang akan segera mereka masuki. Jimin mengangguk tipis, lalu melirik ke arah Yoongi.

"Kita masuk, kau oke?"

"Aku tidak oke, tapi ayo masuk." Ujar Yoongi menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya beberapa kali.

Jimin menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menggenggam jemari Yoongi guna meyakinkan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

Pintu tersebut di buka, menampilkan sebuah pemandangan yang membuat Yoongi terpukau. Dimana sebuah acara keluarga Jimin bahkan lebih mewah dari penjamuan yang ia sering lihat di _film_ maupun drama. Warna cream dan coklat muda mendominasi warna ruangan. Lalu, di tengah-tengah terletak meja bundar yang dihuni beberapa pasang keluarga yang asik bercengkrama, sedangkan pemuda-pemudi berdiri sambil meminum wine dan menonton penampilan biola dan piano classic. Anak-anak sibuk berlarian kesana-kesini sambil di awasi dengan seseorang yang memang di tugaskan menjaga mereka.

Jimin membawa ke sebuah meja bundar yang sedang di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang sedang bercengkrama. Dengan senyum terpantri sempurna diwajahnya Yoongi menantapkan hatinya untuk berfikir bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Toh, ini bukan acara seperti lamaran atau apapun itu. _**Ini hanya makan malam, dan kau sebagai temannya Jimin bertugas menemaninya bukan sesuatu hal yang berat**_ pikir Yoongi sambil berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Permisi semuanya," ujar Jimin. "Apa aku terlambat?"

"Astaga!"

"Jimin!"

"Lihat-lihat dia membawa seseorang."

Semua menjadi riuh, bukan karna kehadiran Jimin. Namun, karna kehadiran yang di bawa oleh Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum simpul, mengulum senyumnya dalam lalu membungkuk sopan kepada tertua. "Saya Min Yoongi, maaf mengganggu acara keluarga kalian Tuan dan Nyonya." Ujar Yoongi sopan.

Para perempuan menggeleng heboh. "Aiyyyy, tidak usah seperi itu. Kita kan juga keluarga." Sahut salah satu perempuan sedikit gemuk dengan wajah ramahnya.

Jimin berbisik. "Dia tante dari sisi ayah. Dia kakak ayahku." Beritahunya.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Terima kasih Nyonya, senang mendengarnya."

"Pilhan Jimin pasti yang terbaik dari yang baik, jadi kami semua akan setuju." Sambung pria yang berada di samping perempuan tadi. Yang Yoongi simpulkan bahwa mereka suami istri.

Yoongi mengertutkan dahinya bingung, lalu tertawa bodoh sambil menatap Jimin meminta penjelasan. Ia mendekatkan diri ke arah Jimin. "Luar biasa, mereka pasti mengira aku kekasihmu. Sudah aku bilang harusnya kau membawa Natalie." Desis Yoongi pelan.

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya untuk membalas perkataan Yoongi, namun karna Yoongi yang masih berada di dekat wajah Jimin hampir saja bibir mereka bersentuhan, dan hanya mengenai ujung bibir Yoongi. Yoongi buru-buru memundurkan wajahnya yang merah padam dari Jimin. "Maaf," ujar Jimin tidak enak sendiri melihat Yoongi yang kaget dengan pergerakannya, apalagi berada di tontonan keluarganya. "Natalie ada disini kok." Ujar Jimin buru-buru mengalihkan topik mereka agar tidak menjadi canggung.

"Serius?" Terbukti fokus Yoongi langsung teralih walaupun sejujurnya tidak. Ia hanya tidak ingin menjadi canggung, ia mengedarkan pemandangannya ke arah lain. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama Natalie?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengenalkannya kepada orang tuamu, bodoh. Tadi aku yang dikira kekasihmu." Kata Yoongi. "Memangnya mereka tidak tahu kau memiliki kekasih seorang perempuan dan bernama Natalie?" Tanya Yoongi.

Jimin hanya diam, lalu melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri di depan Yoongi beberapa langkah. "Mau ikut aku?"

"Ke?"

"Ketempat Natalie." Jawabnya.

Yoongi mengangguk dan mengikuti pergerakan dan langkah kaki Jimin yang pasti. Di sana mereka menuju kepada sepasang lelaki dan perempuan yang sedang menari mengikuti lantunan piano. "Natalie," panggil Jimin sedikit berteriak memanggil perempuan tersebut. Yang Yoongi ketahui adalah kekasih Jimin.

Yoongi berdiri tepat di belakang Jimin sambil memegang kedua sisi jas milik Jimin.

"Baru sampai?" Perempuan itu memeluk Jimin erat, dan mengusap rambut Jimin yang tertata rapi secara acak.

Jimin menggerutu karna perlakuan tersebut. "Nat," katanya tidak suka.

 _"I'm sorry darl_. Ini yang terakhir." Balas perempuan itu sambil mengusap pipi Jimin lembut. _"And, who is he?"_ Ujarnya kepada Yoongi yang berlindung di belakang Jimin.

"Namanya Yoongi." Kata Jimin mengenalkannya.

"So, * _er— du? Ihr_ —" Natalie menggunakan bahasa Jermannya, namun di potong oleh Jimin cepat.

 _ ***dia (laki-laki), kau, kalian**_

 _"Not yet_." Potong Jimin cepat.

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yoongi. " _Natalie Firth_ ," ujarnya memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Yoongi. Yoongi terdiam sejenak. Tunggu— bukankah itu marga Jimin juga? Tunggu— Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin yang mengendikkan bahunya. "Dan ini suamiku. Chris Evan."

"Min Yoongi."

" _I know you_. Jimin banyak bercerita about you."

"Ah begitu," jawab Yoongi mengulumkan senyumnya canggung.

"Aku kakaknya Jimin. Santai saja denganku, oke?"

"Kakak?" Celos Yoongi.

"Ya, kami kakak adik. Satu ibu, namun berbeda ayah." Jelas perempuan itu. "Memangnya Jimin tidak pernah bercerita padamu tentangku?"

Yoongi menggeleng, lalu menatap Jimin tajam. "Ya, tidak pernah." Balas Yoongi pelan, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya lalu membungkuk sopan dihadapan kakak perempuan Jimin dan berpamitan untuk meminjam Jimin sebentar.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau Natalie kakakmu?" cetus Yoongi langsung.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya Natalie siapaku. Kau yang menyimpulkan dia kekasihku."

" _But_ , kau—" Yoongi kembali memutar ingatannya dimana ia menyimpulkan bahwa Natalie adalah kekasih Jimin. Wallpaper, panggilan sayang, kecupan hangat. Oke, semua wajar apa lagi untuk mereka yang merupakan memiliki keturunan barat. Dasar kau Min Yoongi! Rutuknya. "Oke, _fine. My bad_." Ujar Yoongi.

"Jadi, waktunya kita makan malam. Ayo bergabung dengan keluargaku."

* * *

/ /

/ /

* * *

Mereka sudah selesai memakan makanan yang di sediakan, Yoongi menikmatinya. Menikmati suasana, dan makanan disini. Semua jauh dari bayangan mengerikan yang berada di pikirannya, keluarga Jimin benar-benar ramah dan memang terasa menyenangkan terutama Ayah dan ibunya Jimin. Yoongi juga lebih tahu banyak tentang Jimin, yang ternyata memiliki satu lagi kakak perempuan bernama Park Yoora, lalu memiliki satu kakak laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol seorang model terkenal dan pemilik beberapa brand terkenal sertamemiliki beberapa pusat pembelanjaan di korea dan beberapa negara lainnya, ia sudah menikah dengan seorang lelaki mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun dan memiliki dua orang putra kembar bernama Seoeon dan Seojun. Lalu ia juga memiliki adik lelaki bernama Park Jaehyun yang sekarang masih berkuliah, mengambil jurusan kedutaan.

Dan di antara keluarga Jimin yang sedang berkumpul, Yoongi berada di antaranya. Ia duduk di antara Jimin, dan Baekhyun yang sedang memangku Seoeon, sedangkan Seojun berdiri memperhatikan si kakak.

"Seojun juga mau duduk seperti itu?" Tawar Yoongi sambil mengusap puncak kepala Seojun perlahan.

Anak kecil tersebut menoleh. " _Eum_! Boleh?"

Cicitnya meminta izin kepada Yoongi sambil menunduk pelan.

"Tentu saja boleh," Yoongi menepuk pahanya pelan sebagai bukti kepada Seojun bahwa ia mengizinkannya.

"Pa?" Seojun melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja jagoan." Ia melirik ke arah Yoongi. " _Thankyou_ , Yoongi-ah." Jawab Baekhyun berujar santai, omong-omong usia mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun.

"Tidak masalah hyung." Ujarnya sambil mengangkat Seojun dan mendudukannya dengan nyaman di pahanya, ia bercanda dengan Seojun sampai lupa dengan Jimin yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Terlihat cocok denganmu," ujar sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenali milik siapa, namun dalam konteks suara yang lebih besar. Disana, di tengah-tengah acara Jimin berdiri sambil memegang sebuah _mic_. "Terlihat cocok denganmu Yoongi. Kau sadar itu?" Ujarnya mengulang perkataannya.

Yoongi terdiam di tempat, lidahnya kelu. "Jimin," ia memprotes namun dengan suara kecil dan penuh bingung.

"Ini memasuki satu bulan sejak aku bertemu denganmu." Ujarnya, ia memberi jeda sejenak. "Aku terlalu sibuk mencari kriteria pasangan sampai aku lupa apakah aku sudah cukup untuk menjadi pasangan untuk pasangaku. Lalu aku di titik jenuh, jenuh berhubungan. Aku memang dipandang orang memiliki hati yang baik, namun siapa sangka aku adalah pribadi yang keras dan memiliki ego tinggi, menuntut pasanganku ini itu. Tapi walaupun aku menuntut, pasanganku itu tidak pernah mengeluh karna mereka mendapatkan timbal balik karna berkencan dengan seorang Park Jimin yang bisa menjamin dirinya dan sampai seratus turunannya sekalipun." Jelasnya dengan suara tegas mengisyaratkan perjalan cintanya tidak baik-baik saja. "Lalu aku bertemu denganmu. Lalu aku kira, kau sama kerasnya denganku dan memilik ego yang tinggi. Tapi, ternyata dugaanku melenceng. Aku melihat dimana, kau rela menjatuhkan egomu yang tinggi hanya untuk orang lain tidak kesakitan, bahkan tidak pernah menuntut banyak hal terhadap seorangpun dan menyanggupi semua hal sendiri. Rela menanggung semuanya sendiri hanya karna tidak ingin orang lain terluka, kau tahukan itu menyakitimu?"

"Dua hari lalu dimana kau membuat adonan kue sebanyak itu dengan tanganmu sendiri dari pagi sampai sore menjelang malam bukan karna agar customermu merasakan rasa yang berbeda, kan? Tapi semua karna mesin adonanmu yang mahal yang kau beli dan di kirim langsung dari Spanyol mengalami kerusakan karna pegawai mu yang ceroboh. Tapi kau malah membuat alasan bodoh."

"Jim—"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu semua tentangmu." Ujar Jimin dengan senyuman lega namun khawatir dengan Yoongi. "Mulai sekarang aku berhenti mencari orang yang bisa mengerti diriku, dan memilih orang yang membuat aku mengerti dirinya. Dan, itu kau. Aku awalnya tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa sebaik itu padahal sekali lagi, kau jelas memiliki ego yang tinggi, namun semua terbuka lebar ketika kau berkata _'aku berbuat baik bukan karna ingin orang lain berbuat baik padaku, karna jika aku berharap kepada manusia sama saja aku menjatuhkan diriku dalam kehancuran. Aku berbuat baik karena niatan kepada Tuhan.'_ "

Yoongi tergugu disana, diam seribu bahasa.

"Dan, kau yang seperti itu adalah sosok yang paling berhak mendapatkan segalanya yang pantas bagimu. Dan, kadang disitu aku merasa takut, apakah aku pantas?"

Lagi, lagi Yoongi di buat bungkam oleh Jimin.

"Aku bercerita banyak tentangmu kepada ayah, ibuku dan sodara-sodaraku.

Lalu kau tahu apa yang di ucapkan Chanyeol hyung, padaku?" Ia menatap Yoongi lalu menoleh ke arah Hyungnya yang tersenyum bangga. "Ia berkata;— _hormati dia, jaga dia, perjuangkan dia, nikahi dia, dan jaga dia. Tapi, jangan membuatnya jatuh cinta jika kau tak berniat menikahinya_. Itu pesannya, dan aku memang sedari awal ketika aku merasa yakin bahwa kau adalah _**orangnya**_. Apalagi saat pertama kali kita bertemu, ketika kau mengulurkan tanganmu mengucapkan seribu terima kasih lali otak serta hatiku langsung berkata _**'Jimin berhentilah, kau menemukan orangnya'**_ " Jimin melirik ke arah Yoongi untuk melihat ekspresinya sekarang. Dan, disana Yoongi tengah menahan air matanya yang bisa meluncur keluar kapan saja.

"Aku tidak butuh lama untuk jatuh cinta, Yoongi. Mataku, tanganku, kepalaku, dan hatiku sudah mengetahuinya, karna saat dia bertemu orang yang benar-benar ditakdirkan bersama, matamu menemukan satu tujuan untuk kau pandangi, tanganmu menemukan satu genggaman yang akan menemani, kepalamu menemukan satu sandaran ketika kau lelah dan hatimu menemukan satu rumah yang tepat untuk kau pulang. Dan semua terjadi dalam waktu teramat singkat, tidak terduga. Dan itu terjadi padaku ketika bertemu denganmu."

"Jimin," panggil Yoongi pelan, suasana yang sunyi membuat suara Yoongi terdengar. " _You know i'm a piece of shit when it comes to love, right?_ Kau tahukan aku baru saja ditinggalkan dan di hancurkan. _And the people I've loved-before- have taught me so much about love. And none of them told me that love was an easy trick of feeling_. Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskannya dengan cepat?" Suara Yoongi tercekat, kepalanya pusing bukan main. " _Love is one giant mess of chemical reactions. It's the kind of thing that shakes your world and turns it into a blender of thoughts. Love is something complicated. And I, don't get along with complicated_." Yoongi menjelaskannya dengan suara serak karna menahan tangisnya dengan kuat, tenggorokannya seolah tercekik.

 _"I know, dear."_

"Jimin," jawab Yoongi pelan dan tercekat.

Jimin tersenyum disana. " _But, Yoongi. Believe me when I say to you, Min Yoongi._ _ **I'II do anything to win that hearts of your**_ _s. I hope i can make you realize that, yes, love is complicated, but it's worth the headaches. You can trust me, Yoongi."_

"Jimin..."

" _And last, I can make you believe that being alive is just as simple as sitting next to me while we're watching our children play in our backyard._ "

"Jimin..."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan kalau sudah seperti ini, _so, will you marry me Min Yoongi?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

kkeut!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hehe, mungkin ada yang kangen dengan saya? saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya kelas 12:'''')

saya harap kulitas tulisan sehon-ey engga menurun yaaa :'(

 _i hope you like it this story_

 _ **reviewnya ditunggu~! '^'**_


End file.
